


Private Celebration

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



Every Auror graduation ceremony was too long, the speeches endless—though Harry always kept his remarks short, thank Merlin—the list of recruits growing each year.

This year was worse than ever because James Potter was finally becoming an Auror. The press was there with their cameras flashing everywhere. Witches and wizards lined the walls long after the seats were filled. 

The real reason Teddy was beside himself this year was the Auror dress uniform. Or, more precisely, how James looked in it.

The fitted black robes had gold buttons down the front with white accents at the sleeve and collar. When James turned away from him... Sweet Merlin, his arse looked edible.

So Teddy sat at the edge of the stage, watching and listening and fidgeting. His cock was so hard it hurt and he wanted nothing more than to bend James over the dais and have his wicked way with him.

Sick. 

Who in their right mind thinks about fucking at a moment like this?

Teddy sighed and concentrated on the droning voice of the guest speaker. What seemed like hours later but was perhaps only twenty minutes, they began calling names, with Harry officially pronouncing each one an Auror as he shook the new recruit's hand.

The buzz in the room began to grow the deeper the list went into the alphabet but all went silent as the name "James Sirius Potter" was announced followed by an explosion of applause. 

Teddy only had eyes for the two men standing together as if there was no one else in the room. 

He couldn't remember Harry ever looking so proud. That wasn't exactly true—Harry looked at each of his children, and Teddy, with pride even when all they'd managed was to tie a shoe or bake a pie. Still, this was a special moment for both of them and Teddy felt so fortunate to be apart of it.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by. Perhaps it was that Teddy's stomach was ready for the reception. A nice gin and tonic sounded like just the thing.

"Congratulations, Harry," he said, clapping his godfather on the shoulder when he finally got him alone.

"It was all Jamie." Harry beamed. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Other than being a great father," Teddy said, lifting his glass. "Where is that troublemaker anyway?"

"Probably hexing Al. I think I heard something about an itching jinx." Harry shook his head with a laugh then looked across the room. "I have to talk to the Minister. I'll see you later at the Burrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Teddy replied. 

"Brilliant." Harry gripped his upper arm for a moment and then was gone.

Teddy took another sip of his drink and started searching for the man of the hour.

"Looking for me?" a voice said and Teddy whipped around to see James's wide grin.

He looked even more delicious up close. The pristine white gloves he wore made Teddy want to make them dirty. 

Damn, his lust-fueled mind.

"Might have been," Teddy said casually.

"Ha!" James leaned in and said more softly, "Listen, I need to make the rounds but I can't wait to get out of these robes and I could use your help."

"Are you bringing your new regulation handcuffs, Auror Potter?" Teddy said with a smirk, his mind supplying him with a lovely vision of James wearing nothing but those gloves and cuffed to their bed.

James's eyes flashed. "Definitely."

"Congratulations, Jamie."

"Thanks." He pressed a kiss to Teddy's cheek. "See you at home in thirty?"

"I'll be waiting."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Celebration Continues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716946) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
